nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Revise 3
Nitrome: Revise 3 is a project started by NOBODY. The project serves as a review of all articles on the Nitrome Wiki, and also contains elements from the capitalization project regarding the renaming of pages. Overview Revise 3 was a mini project only NOBODY was going to undertake, despite its length. NOBODY was convinced to start the project for multiple reasons, one was so that he could finish the project quicker, and the other was that he could work on other articles for games. The edits of the user Ayernam convinced NOBODY that users would actually join, as his edits were edits that would correspond to the project. Members Place --~~~~ on a below asterix to join! To create an asterix, go into source mode and hit SHIFT + 8. *-- 14:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Objectives The objective of Nitrome Revise 3 is to go through sections of , and review each mainspace page. The definition of a mainspace page is a page that is part of the main scope of the wiki - creating an encyclopedia about Nitrome. Templates are not included with the mainspace category. When one goes to a page, they should read over the entire page, or most of the sections on the page, and edit it accordingly to its possible errors listed below: :If the page is poorly written, place Template:Revise on it. :If a section is completely empty, place Template:Empty in it. :If it is missing a section of its infobox, which it needs, please place Template:BoxMiss at the top of the page an indicate what is missing. Please only put up this template if the missing section actually relates to the game. For example, Template:BoxMiss would be placed on a page that relates to Blast RPG if the template is missing its Attack damage. However, Template:BoxMiss wouldn't be put on a page relating to the Axes of Hot Air, if the intention was to say the box is missing health info, as Axes cannot be killed. :If a page is missing a necessary image, place Template:ImageNeeded at the top of it. If you want to place this in a section, please use the template Template:ImageNeeded/Section instead. :Rename a page with an incorrectly capitalized name. If something has been given an unofficial name, all letters except the first should be decapatilized. If decapatilizing the name of a page, the name of the game it is from should not be decapatilized. Thus, Cannon Ball (Dirk Valentine) would be decapatilized to Cannon ball (Dirk Valentine). ::If a page has a name that is from the game it is from, the name should only be decapatilized if the game uses block letters. For example, if there is an article called Green Goons, and this article's name comes from a sign in Headcase that reads BELOW IS A GREEN GOON, the page should be renamed to Green goon, as although Nitrome has called it green goon on the sign, as everything on the sign is in capital letters, the name is decapatilized. Games which don't use block letters, and instead use proper naming (a mix of lowercase and uppercase letters), then if something is given a name, it is named exactly as it is named in the game. :Some pages will have incorrectly capitalized words. Similar to the article capatilization policy, all words in an article are decpatilized, unless they use an official name from Nitrome that has not been given in block letters, or they come at the start of a sentence. :Sections of an article should be properly placed. An article should have an appearance section (first section of the article) and a game information section. The appearance section will describe the appearance of the subject, while the game information section will describe the subject's involvement in Nitrome games. If the subject has appeared in multiple games, under the game information should be a level three heading with the name of the game - a level 3 heading for each game. ::If there is some story that the subject goes along with, then two level 4 headings should be made - one with the title in-game, and the other with the title history. History should describe the character's involvement with the game's story, while in-game is about how the character acts in the game (this in-game section follows the same rules as a regular Game Information section). :::If the subject has made a cameo in a skin or another game, the player should make a level 2 section titled Cameo, and list what it made a cameo in, starting with a bullet point, a link to what it appeared in, a dash (-) and how it appeared or what it was doing. :Errors in text should be corrected. What to do In order to go through all pages, one has to utilize Special:Allpages, with the page set to list all mainspace articles. When this is done, the page will pull up sub sections, each sub section containing a plethora of pages. Each sub section will be assigned to one user, although multiple users can work on the same sub section if they come to an agreement. When going to a sub section, the one who has been assigned to it should look over most of the content on the articles they go to, this done to spot capitalization errors in pages or spelling mistakes. Redirects (italicized in the sub sections) do not need to be looked over. The sub sections are numbered from top to bottom, the highest up sub section being marked #1, while the lowest down sub section is marked #11. To find the number for the section you want to take, simply start from the top and count downwards. Assigned sub sections *NOBODY - Section #2 Completed sub section *#1 Aids :Visit Nitrome:Revise 3/Templates for a list of templates to use on pages, and an easily copyable code Userboxes Code (paste this code on your userpage, in source mode):